When I Was Young And Stupid: A Max Payne Fanfic and Story Expansion
by Gmanny212
Summary: This One Tells The Untold Story Of Max's Dark Past, Read More To Find Out CONTAINS SCENES OF SUGGESTIVE CONTENT, VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, AND DRUG/ALCOHOL USAGE. Please Fav, Follow Me, Rate, Or Review! :D Youtube:/user/GmannyIsBack?feature mhee Facebook:/pages/Gmanny212-Productions/1
1. The Night The Payne Started

**When I Was Young And Stupid: A Max Payne Fanfic/Story Expansion.**

**Chapter 1: The Night The Payne Started**

Hello ladies and gentleman, I am as what you call me, the stupid lowlife bum who drinks at bars all day, the main circus act who feels sorry for himself, balancing a glass of brandy on the rocks on his sorry head, and a thick line of painkillers as their unstable tightrope. Well, what else could I do, my life was a out of control downward spiral, rippling me inward, ever since I was 13 years of age, when I was young and stupid.

**1975, _Manhattan, New York _3:00 PM**

At the time, my parents were expired, which threw me down, I was at the moment residing with my grandparents, my old folks as dad used to call em. That isnt the point here, let me get to the point. There was a woman I met,her name was Alyssa, my first true love, you know, not like the elementary hold hands and tell others friends type "_lovey lovey bullshit"_, the take you out and propose type of love. She had the most georgeous brown hair, eyes that sparkled more than a lit fuse out of looney tunes, the cutest of voices, and a heart that no vodka or bullet can beat, she was a keeper. As this little story of romancing continues, I walked her home from school. it was 3 PM, cold and cloudy as my life, and it was raining devil's pitchforks, that day couldn't get any worse, or so I thought.

Eventually, while me and Alyssa were walking down the screeching wet street, a man stopped us, he wasn't asking for no sympathy either. The gun gave that hormone off. Judging by his disoriented face and black veins in his arms, the cash he wanted was going to go to his own "personal funding", in order to get me to pay the piper, he snatched Alyssa. Now the barrel was at her, I had to make a move and fast. Before my mind could get to it's senses, he ripped her shirt open, "Give me your money now or I will have a little fun with your lady friend!" as a child, I was ignorant, the smartest thing to do in my train of thought was to run towards him, a bullet in the leg later, i'd be regretting that careless decision. The script flipped as he shot Alyssa in the chest, presumably in the right breast, she only had a few minutes before she left me, for good. Another great example of why all bad events in my life were centered around rainfall, as if god loved to play with my fucking puppet strings, like I say, if god exists, then he is an asshole. The final kiss of her lips were divine, as the moment was cut off by an ambulance, my bringer of death. Like every woman I loved in my life, I witnessed them die before my eyes, just goes to show, dont get attached to anyone.

**_Brazil, After The Branco Buisness, January _2013, 7:34 PM**

I was spending my downtime terribly, I was done with the same ol' same ol' ritual, a bottle of gin in my _righty_, a carton of _death sticks_ in front, and a bottle of **pain relievers** in the _lefty, _I tried something else, a gun in my mouth. I was ready to end it all, to live with my loved ones, I was ready for my own personal happiness in the darker abyss than what I am in now. **_Michelle_**, **_Rose_**, I was finally going to be with them again, forever, in eternity. I felt the trigger about to take my lights out, as I heard a knock on the door...

_To be continued in Chapter 2_: **The Reunion Of Tragedy And Guns**


	2. The Reunion Of Tragedies And Guns

** When I Was Young And Stupid: A Max Payne Fanfic/Story Expansion. **

**Chapter 2: The Reunion Of Tragedy And Guns**

* * *

I usually didn't have any guests, because everyone I meet either leaves me or dies, so there is nobody to visit me in my time of desperado, as I opened the door, the face I saw brought back memories of recent occurences, it was the one and only **Raul Passos, **his facial hair now gone, like a bloodsucker in the sunlight, he came to me, looking like tragedy struck him in the heart, like a heartpound that is sour, feels like a bullet to the head.

"**Max, I need you man, some men took Giovanna, and the baby.**" Passos Exclaimed, Shock In His Expression.

Those words hit me like a bouncer showing a drunk slob to the door.

"**WHAT?** **Since when? Why didn't you get me sooner?!**" I Questioned with no matter.

"**Because Max, It Just Happened, There Was Too Many Guys To Fend Off, So I Checked To See If You Were Home, Well To My Fucking Luck You Are Here!**"'

"**Well, Then, Let's Go And Get Your Family Back, Just Let Me Throw On My Coa-.**" I was rudely interrupted.

"**There's No Fucking Time To Get Ready Max, Let's Go!'"** He walked out towards the entrance.

Oh just great, my little finale had to get an ignorant group of "_**Gun-crazed Clowns**_" to demand an encore from good old Max Payne. Now I have to go attend the reunion of the _**Passos**_ family, but this time, it will be **_A Reunion Of Tragedy And Guns_**, like any other reunion in the _**Payne**_ family, it has always ended in despair.

_I slipped on my shoes, no need for socks when you need to save a hostage, and threw on my trench coat._

_I stepped out of the apartment doors...  
I can't turn back now_

_I heard the door lock as I walked out._

_I was in for the ride._

**Giovanna's Macarrão Restaurante, Bahia, Brazil, January** **2013, 8:00** **PM**

I arrived at this "_**fine establishment**_" to discover that it was Giovanna's Pasta Restaurant, but I didn't need to know the location name by heart, I just pulled out my gun, and started out to the kitchen, as time was as short as a skitzo's mentality. I saw a paramilitary inside, "Oh great, just what I need, another paramilitary bounty on my head, I've got enough mob bounties on my head."

"**Nós só precisamos começar a menina, em seguida, matar a criança**!" The paramilitary exclaimed

I didn't know the language, but I did know it was about Giovanna, I wasn't going to have that.. I needed to get to the baby and Giovanna, and choppy...

"**Sim senhor**!" The other paramilitary replied with a serious tone to his voice.

"**Eu estarei ao da van quando você está**" The Paramilitary Replied, walking out the back doors. he must've been the general, due to the fine clothing he was wearing..

"**Vou verificar a cozinha para os sobreviventes**!" The Paramilitary called back to the general.

it rang in my head, he was coming my way, and I knew he wasn't going to come to aid me, considering my face is all over every news channel in São Paulo, I had no choice. I dived out of cover, and shot the thought out of the wise guy's skull, and more to follow...

I seemed to be killing at slow motion, well... it was always this way for me, it seemed to happen after life got fast, my mind began to slow down, as then I seemed to be in **_Bullet Time_**®, all the time... Well, then again, I was always on painkillers, and alcohol, so it seemed that the bullets in me seemed to make it grow, like a seed in soil, it seemed to get bigger as I watered down painkillers... Man, I need to get myself together..

I ran outside, next to the many bodies of dead paramilitaries, I saw one, shot him in the head, I went behind cover, bullets shot at me like coins out of a slot machine, I _**Shootdodged**_© my way out of cover and shot a couple of fine men in fancy costumes, in their hollow skulls, blood splattered all over my trenchcoat, I didn't care anymore, I am a suicidal ex cop with nothing to lose, when you have nothing to lose, you have more to take, and those fine objects to take were the poor bastard's lives. The trail of snow lead to a van, which the poor woman was getting thrown into, getting beaten, it was Giovanna.I saw a paramilitary set the baby against the wall... I had a bad feeling, I didn't think that they were going to cuddle it either. I heard the click of the pistol, and the baby cried, that was our signal. Me and Passos ran around the corner to save her and the child, but it was too late. The trigger clicked back, as the baby was gone, one shot to the head, right in front of Passos..

"**NOOOOOOO!**" Passos screamed, tears filled in his eyes.

He then had a fury in his eyes, hotter than the devil's heart, he ran towards one of those punks as I shot the other, I had flashbacks to years ago, but it was just that, a memory from my morbid past, as the set of a macabre, that alleyway turned from a thriller to a horror in a split second.

Raul stabbed the gunman, the general, in the throat, more times than I can count, he wasn't stopping, until I pulled him off.

Raul almost stabbed me, if he didn't see the trenchcoat, I would've been dead.

"**Hey, it's me!**" I pushed him back.

"**Im Sorry...**" Passos was crying, staring at his dead child.

Giovanna was getting taken away by these smart asses with guns who thought that they were police with rights to kill anything that breathed.

"**Raul, I'm going to go save your wife, you stay put!**" I told him calmly

"**Não, Oh Deus, não, meu filho**!" Passos weeped as I walked away

I then dived inside of the van, as the doors were open, swinging around, open due to their lack of time. Giovanna was in there, now I was along in a van, driven by gunslingers, me trying to be the hero, I watched as Passos kneeled in the snow, holding his dead baby, crying. Poor guy, he felt the pain I felt, but the payne I felt was colder, like an ice chill...Everyone that stood for and around me died, tragically in horrid ways, as his baby died, my wife and daughter were taken away from me by "_**hyped up V addicts**_".. the difference is, these paramilitary fucks weren't drugged up, as far as I know.

The real question was "**What am I going to tell Giovanna?**"

To be continued in _**Chapter 3: The Ride Of A Lifetime**_.


End file.
